


Shame to the Family

by MadamoiselleRomanova



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood-centric, M/M, but i wanted it to exist as fic, honestly idk, so heres a page of alec angst sorry, this was just a scene in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamoiselleRomanova/pseuds/MadamoiselleRomanova
Summary: Alec grabbed her hand inches from his face, his expression smoothing out from shock and hurt, hiding his emotions."I said, Enough."





	Shame to the Family

Alec slowly pulled away from Magnus, breathing heavily.  
His eyes slid from Magnus' to his mother, standing behind Magnus.  
Her mouth was twisted into an ugly expression, her eyes narrowed at her son.  
"How dare you. How dare you dishonor us like this. How dare you shame us, shame Lydia like this."  
"-mom I-"  
"First your sister, running off with Downworlders and now this. I have worked relentlessly to build a future for you, and this- This is my thanks, an ungrateful fag son, who can't even be bothered to see his own commitments through for his family. You're a disgrace. You're not the man I raised, and you're not my son."  
Alec stood still, his arms having moved behind his back as he stood in growing discomfort and sadness, falling into his soldier’s stance.  
He clenched his jaw. Maryse's hand lifted in the air and came towards his face forcefully in a slap.  
Alec grabbed her hand inches from his face, his expression smoothing out from shock and hurt, hiding his emotions.

"I said, Enough."

Maryse tried to pull her hand away, but Alec's fingers were wrapped tightly around her wrist.

"I have done everything. Everything you have ever asked of me. I have trained until I couldn't stand, I have taken care of my siblings, I have taught and commanded the others, I have hidden and hated parts of myself my entire life. I have risked my life, and my happiness, and my health. I have gone through this sham of an engagement so you wouldn't marry Izzy off to the highest bidder. How dare you claim to be building a future for me, running off to Idris to kiss ass while I've been running this Institute for you since I was 16. You don't give a shit about me, you only care about how I can live to serve in your quest to redeem yourself in the eyes of the clave for being racist assholes. I have been willing to do anything for you. And nothing is ever enough. You don't get to play the upset mother here; you raised me? What a joke. You left me here with only Hodge and then left me to act as main guardian to your other children. Fuck you Maryse. Just- fuck you."  
Alex was seeing red. Years of pent-up emotion, hurt, resentment, overbearing weight on his shoulders came to the surface as he spewed ugly truths at his mother.   
He was cut off as Magnus shook himself from a shocked stupor and grabbed his upper arm, pulling him back.  
But the damage had been done.  
Any chance he had of keeping his parents was gone.  
Alex couldn't breathe. His eyes slid past his seething mother and red-faced father, past the shocked and bewildered clave officials, past Lydia's wide eyes flicking between him and his mother. His eyes rested on Izzy and Jace.

Izzy stood with tears in her eyes but a fierce expression on her face and a proud tilt to her chin.  
Jace stood with his brow furrowed in a concerned expression, a hand resting on his Parabatai rune as he felt all Alec felt.

Alec turned back to Magnus.  
Magnus' lips were pressed together tightly, his shoulders tense like he was waiting for a fight.  
Seeing Alec's searching gaze meet his, he saw the Shadowhunter's growing discomfort and anxiety.  
He took the younger man by the hand, gently pulling him out of the room decked out in gold.  
Placing a warm hand on Alec's lower back he led him outside and back to the loft.

The rest could be dealt with later.


End file.
